


First Kiss

by kodavege



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Divergence, Every Chapter is set in a different timeline/universe, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oh and since AU’s I’ll put OOC, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodavege/pseuds/kodavege
Summary: Touchy feely mushy goodness!Each chapter is a different story and they are not connected in anyway, except each one is the story of that reality’s first kiss.Inspired from Kakavege week, I had so many ideas for Goku and Vegeta’s first kiss I just ran with it.





	1. Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> For this one, it is an alternate timeline where Bulma and Chi Chi got the heart virus that Goku initially died from, causing Future Trunks to come back and save him.
> 
> Vegeta and Goku are awfully close in this one, sharing quite the friendship, but could it develop into something more?

Vegeta shuffled his way through the isle, trying his best not to touch the people as he passed them in their seats. He followed Goku as he made his way to their chosen seats off in the corner.  They picked a spot where hopefully no one would sit too close. Vegeta hated crowds, but he suffered through once a month in an attempt to help the other man socialize.  
   
They had both been devastated when their wives had all but simultaneously been killed by a sudden heart virus that had come out of nowhere. It had attacked seemingly at random, killing thousands before the doctors had come up with a cure. By that time it was too late, and the Dragon Balls could not bring them back.  
   
Sometimes Vegeta found himself imagining a different universe where the woman had survived. Maybe they even had stayed together and were a family. But empty dreams only got him so far.  
   
Abruptly they were two single dads, struggling with their grief.  If it weren’t for each other they would never see another person over the age of 10. Unconsciously the decided that being the last of their species and both widowers they would stick together, soon forming a genuine bond that Vegeta had not expected.  
   
Their friendship had been awkward and a little forced for their sons sake at first, but over time it became more natural. In no time things Goku did that formally annoyed Vegeta became more of an endearment than anything else.  
   
They settled in their seats, Goku munched away at his snacks. He would probably need another round before the previews even started. Vegeta sipped at his soda for something to do. He hated the stuff but Goku had insisted.  
   
“C’mon ‘Geta! We gotta get the full experience!” He had called excitedly the first time they had seen a movie together, handing him his soda and share of snacks.  
   
Vegeta figured, ‘the hell with it, if we are going to participate in something so silly they might as well go big.’  
   
As predicted Goku left to go get another round of snacks and noticed a few stares in his direction. People sure liked to watch as he walked past. Vegeta had taken note of all the attention Goku received while they were in public years ago. It used to bother him but now he enjoyed it. The other man had no idea so many found him attractive and it was like a private game for Vegeta to watch.  
   
To his dismay a group of younger boys sat directly behind them. ‘  
   
‘Oh well, maybe they won't be a rowdy bunch. Yeah right.’ He stopped grumbling to himself as he watched Goku return, grinning from ear to ear and his hands full of candy.  
   
Vegeta accepted the box of his favorite candy that he hadn’t asked for, almost blushing at the stupid grin that Goku now sported. The lights dimmed and the previews started. Vegeta enjoyed witnessing Goku's reaction to the movies coming out. He considered which ones they may go see in the future. Finally the movie started and it only took about five minutes for Vegeta's least favorite part about going to the movies with Goku to start. Goku asked a lot of questions.   
   
In the beginning they were often shushed and even yelled at to be quiet. Fearing getting kicked out of the theater, Vegeta figured out a solution. They had to remove the seat divider and Goku had to wrap his arm around Vegeta’s shoulders so he can get as close as possible to whisper his questions. Between the both of them, their sheer body mass alone didn’t allow for any elbow room. At first the closeness had given him a perplexing anxious feeling, but now the two of them could probably walk down the street hand in hand and Vegeta wouldn’t even notice. The other mans physical presence had became something of an anchor and comfort to him.   
   
Originally his endless questions had been exasperating, but as long as Vegeta was patient with him, Goku tried his best to pay more attention and at least tried to piece things together for himself first before asking. Vegeta used to think Goku was dim witted, but after spending so much time together he realized Goku was incredibly intelligent, he just had a hard time paying attention if it didn’t have to do with fighting.   
   
The group behind them was every bit as annoying as Vegeta had feared, but he tried to tune them out. About halfway through the movie the group’s attention seemed to be focused on them. He heard some derogatory slurs directed at them, but he tried to ignore them as he explained a plot point to Goku he seemed to have missed earlier and was now confused about the scene they were watching.   
   
“Okay but why is that guy trying to shoot at them, I thought he was a good guy?”  
   
“Quiet down ya queers!”  
   
“Yeah some of us are trying to watch the movie”  
   
Some of the guys behind them had apparently decided to speak up instead of whispering to each other. Vegeta heard a lot of snickers but didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of reacting.  
   
Goku obviously having heard them sat up and tried to wedge his arm in between him and Vegeta. There just wasn’t room and they both fidgeted uncomfortable. Vegeta grabbed his arm and placed it back behind his back.  
   
“Ignore them.” He muttered at Goku.  
   
Goku whined but didn’t say anything. He didn’t ask Vegeta a single other question, and didn’t say anything as they got up and left as they credits rolled and the lights came back up.   
   
They shuffled toward the exit and went to throw their huge pile of garbage away.   
   
“Hey it’s those faggots that wouldn’t shut up and let us watch the movie.”  
   
Vegeta finally turned around and glared at the younger men. Probably somehow sensing Vegeta could kill them as easy as breathing, their laughter dying immediately and they stood awkwardly looking scared.   
   
Feeling especially cheeky, He grabbed Goku by his collar and pulled him down so their lips touched. It was a quick peck but the contact sent a jolt through his entire body. Goku pulled away and cried, “Vegeta, why did you do that!?” He was blushing but it also looked like he genuinely had tears in his eyes.  
   
Vegeta was stunned. He didn’t think it would be that big of a deal. He actually thought Goku might find it funny.  
   
Vegeta still held on to his shirt and Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and suddenly they were back at Capsule Corp in Vegeta’s bedroom.   
   
“Kakarot?” Vegeta asked as Goku pushed him away.   
   
“Vegeta, that wasn’t funny. Those guys were being asshats but you didn’t have to do that!”  
   
“I’m sorry Kakarot, I didn’t know you would mind.”  
   
“Of course I minded Vegeta. That was my first kiss. I wanted it to be special. Not a joke. Now it’s gone and I’ll never get it back.” The tears threatened to spill out, and he looked away ashamed.  
   
Vegeta sputtered but could not form a coherent response. His hands still raised from holding Goku’s shirt finally slid down to his sides.  
   
‘Of course!’ He wanted smack himself on the forehead. ‘How could I have forgotten that Goku had never been kissed before. He mentioned it once in passing but that is the kind of thing one should remember!’  
   
“Never mind” Goku whispered.  
   
“No Kakarot, I sincerely apologize. I should not have soiled the experience of your first kiss.”  
   
Goku sniffled. “Thanks Vegeta. I’m going to go to bed now kay?” He gave Vegeta a small smile but it didn’t reach his eyes.  
   
“Goodnight, Kakarot.”  
   
He watched him leave the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him. Vegeta hoped he was going home, but was worried he would wonder around all night, distressed because Vegeta had been inconsiderate.  
   
‘That is why you shouldn’t get so physically comfortable with someone else!’  
   
 Vegeta hadn’t even gave a single second of thought, didn’t even question it. He thought it would be funny to shut up those annoying brats and hadn’t even considered if Goku thoughts.  
   
-  
   
Vegeta tossed in bed feeling miserable and sleep was eluding him. Eventually he came up with a plan. He thought of the best way to make his apology to Goku. He smiled when he thought about how Bulma would be thrilled at his plan. He smiled and finally began to drift asleep.  
   
   
\- Dinner later?  
   
-Sure thing buddy :)  
   
Initially he was worried Goku would refuse to see him so soon, but after texting him and receiving a typical warm response, he felt relieved. After making sure his in laws didn’t mind watching the boys for another evening he began to get everything ready.  
   
By the time Goku arrived later Vegeta had prepared an entire picnic in the garden on the outskirts of Capsule Corp, with enough food to feed a whole group of humans but it would be enough for a small meal for the two Saiyans. He poured them both some sparkling cider in a champagne flute. He knew Goku didn’t drink but still wanted to do something special.   
   
They sat side by side on the blanket Vegeta had laid out for them and watched as the sun began to set. They ate their food in somewhat comfortable silence.   
   
After they were done Vegeta scooted closer so they now facing each other, knees almost touching.  
   
“Kakarot I want to apologize again for what happened yesterday. It was careless of me and I wanted to make it up to you.” Vegeta swallowed nervously.  
   
Goku blushed slightly but smiled.   
   
“Thanks ‘Geta. I know you didn’t do it on purpose and I am grateful for this little picnic. Apology definitely accepted.”  
   
He went to push Vegeta’s shoulder playfully but his hand was intercepted and his fingers were intertwined in Vegeta’s.  
   
“That’s not the full apology Kakarot.”  
   
Goku tilted his head to the side, face contorting in obvious confusion.  
   
 Vegeta’s heart sped up considerably but he continued, squeezing Goku’s hand.  
   
“If you want I can give you a more memorable kiss to replace the poor one I gave you yesterday.”  
   
“You want to kiss me again?” Goku tilted his head to the other side. “Isn’t it weird for us to kiss each other so much?”  
   
“It doesn’t have to mean anything. I have gotten quite used to all of physical contact. I find it comforting in a way. You are my friend, and this is something I have in my power to give you.”  
   
Goku squeezed the other’s hand and removed his. He took a sip of his cider and considered what his friend was telling him.   
   
“Okay, Vegeta. You can kiss me.”  
   
He smiled down at Vegeta blushing, but his eyes wide with excitement and wonder.  
   
‘Well here goes. I hope Bulma is getting a kick out of this in the other world.’  
   
Vegeta pushed himself up, moving his face forward toward Goku’s.  
   
They kissed again, nothing more than pressing their lips gently together. Goku sighed and pulled back. His eyes still closed and a small smile on his lips. Vegeta knew Goku was an attractive man, but in that moment he was beautiful.  
   
“Thank you Vegeta.” Goku said finally opening his eyes, looking directly at the other. Vegeta was confused when Goku immediately looked startled.   
   
“Hey are you okay?” He asked the older man.  
   
“Why wouldn’t I be?” Vegeta tried to sound calm and collected but it came out strained.  
   
“You have a really weird look on your face.”  
   
“I just kissed my best friend, what is my face supposed to look like?”  
   
“I dunno? What does mine look like?” Goku scratched the bridge of his nose.  
   
“I don’t think you want me to answer that.” Vegeta looked down at the glass in his hand.  
   
“What? Why not?” Goku whined.  
   
“I’m trying to save what’s left of our dignity. Just drop it.”  
   
“Okay Vegeta whatever you say.”  
   
“Hn”  
   
Vegeta didn’t have time to react as Goku threw himself at him and they rolled around wrestling and laughing, their empty cups thrown to the side and forgotten. They fought for who was on top until finally Goku powered up to Super Saiyan and pinned Vegeta down with his entire body weight. Vegeta laughed but stopped abruptly as he caught the look on Goku’s face. He saw it coming but didn’t move to stop him. Goku lowered his head down to his and they kissed again. Vegeta taking charge of the kiss, opened his mouth slightly causing Goku to gasp. He pulled away looking surprised and mesmerized. He put a finger to his lips almost absentmindedly and sat up.   
   
Powering back down to normal Goku asked, “Was that okay?” It was almost in a whisper.  
   
“I suppose. You just cannot continue doing that or I might start thinking you like me as more than a friend.” Vegeta teased.  
   
Goku blushed.  
   
“I really like kissing you Vegeta.”  
   
“I bet. I am an exceptional kisser.” Vegeta replied straight faced.  
   
“Oh shut up.” Goku shoved him lightly and they both laughed.  
   
“What if I did, like you as more than a friend I mean. Would you be mad at me?”  
   
“No Kakarot. I would not be mad. You would have to be serious though. I rely on our friendship very much and don’t want to jeopardize that because I am phenomenal kisser.” He smirked.  
   
Goku snorted.   
   
“Okay I’ll think about it.”  
   
He pulled Vegeta into his lap, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist. Vegeta leaned back into the embrace. It really felt nice, natural even. They were both so lonely. Maybe it wouldn’t be too difficult for them to come together. They already shared so much, how different could this be?


	2. TVD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While fighting Androids 19 &20 Goku finally came down with that heart virus he was warned about. Instead of literally kicking Goku to the curb, Vegeta decides he is the best one to take care of his dying rival. Per Piccolo he takes him to the look out, while Krillin speeds off to get the medicine Goku needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by an episode of The Vampire Diaires, I have no shame.

Vegeta touched down on the lookout and without any prompting the strange dark figure led them to the first bedroom they came across. He held the door open for them but left immediately. Vegeta was relieved he didn't need to explain. He wouldn’t even know where to start.  
   
Vegeta placed Goku down on the bed as gently as he could manage. Goku immediately clutched his chest and cried out in pain.  
   
“Vegeta it hurts!” He screamed.  
   
Vegeta bit his lip. He didn’t know what to do or how to help. He felt helpless and out of place. None of which he was familiar with, and it was making him angrier than usual.  
   
After picking Goku up and carrying him off to safety, he sent the short one to get the ‘miracle medicine’ that the mysterious lavender hair boy brought from the ‘future’. He had been suspicious at first but here Kakarot was obviously there was something wrong with his heart.  
   
Goku writhed in pain, still clutching his chest and screaming. Vegeta threw his pride out the window and climbed on to bed. Sitting down at the head board and adjusting Goku so his head was cradled in his lap.   
   
This was his enemy turned rival, but now that the threat of losing him hung over his head like a sword he admitted to himself he did care for the other man. Annoying as hell, but charming in a way. Goku didn’t comment on his new position, but his screaming died down into small whines.  
   
Vegeta didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but eventually Goku drifted to sleep. Vegeta thought about what his life would have been like if he had never come to Earth. He would probably still be under Freiza's thumb, maybe dead. With the other man in his arms, he could admit that he was grateful to him for helping him escape the hell that held him captive for the majority of his life. Time ticked away and Vegeta became more and more worried.  
   
‘What was taking the baldy so long?  Didn't he know his friend's life was on the line?’  
   
He thought back to earlier when he watched the other man struggle with ugly androids, who should have been a piece of cake for a Super Saiyan. Instead he could barely keep up with the weak attacks, eventually crumpling to the ground holding his chest in obvious pain. Something inside Vegeta broke and he insisted he be the one to take Goku to safety. He sent Krillin to get the medicine, believing he would quickly acquire what Goku needed most to live. Apparently that faith was misplaced. Vegeta frowned further.  
   
Goku stirred awake, face contorted in pain but did his best not to voice his discomfort. Vegeta admired him.  
   
‘Here he lies, literally dying but he was taking it in stride, how Saiyan of him.’ He smirked to himself, but had a different thought.  
   
‘If he dies, I will have nothing. I will truly be the last of my race.’  
   
 That thought bothered him.  
   
"Vegeta" He gasped out in a hoarse whisper.  
   
"Yes Kakarot, what is it?"  
   
"I don't think it will be long now. I'm glad you're here with me though."  
   
"Hush Kakarot, your friend will be here with your medicine any second now."  
   
"Something is wrong. He should have been here by now. He's had plenty of time to get here."  
   
Vegeta frowned but didn't say anything.  
   
‘It is true, he should have been here awhile ago.’  
   
Vegeta contemplated what could be keeping him while he soothed Goku as he clutched his chest, tossing and turning, no longer able to keep quiet. He cried out over and over. Vegeta felt so lost. One of the strongest men in the universe was being attacked from the inside and could do nothing about it. Worse still he was just starting to realize how important this man was to him, and now he was going to lose him.  
   
They sat in silence for awhile, just holding each other.   
   
"Hey Vegeta?"  
   
"Hm?"  
   
He looked down and was very surprised to see the most intense look on Goku's face.  
   
"When I die, will you stay and help look after my friends?"  
   
Vegeta was appalled.  
   
"You are not going to die. And even if you did I assure you I will not help your pathetic Earthling friends."  
   
"Please Vegeta. They need someone strong like you to look after them. You're a Super Saiyan now. You're stronger than everyone now. You can do it."  
   
The compliment overwhelmed him, and his response surprised even him.  
   
"Alright if it will get you to quit harping me, I promise to protect this mudball in your absence."  
   
"Thanks 'Geta"  
   
He closed his eyes and began to cry softly.  
   
‘No it will not be long now.’   
   
He placed his hand above his heart and felt Goku’s heart beat. It was much too fast and erratic. Vegeta was extremely worried now.   
   
Mr. Popo entered the room surprising Goku enough for him to bolt up upright, almost throwing Vegeta over the bed in the process. He said nothing as Vegeta corrected himself, handing him some warm wet cloths and Goku a Sensu Bean.  
   
“It won’t cure you but it might buy us more time.” He explained calmly. Goku thanked him and he left the room same as before.   
   
Vegeta had Goku lay back down and began to clean him with the clothes, wiping away the layer of sweat that covered his upper body.  
   
Vegeta worked with his hands and told Goku about their heritage. He kept to the nicer things he could think of. Goku was enthralled. He didn’t seem to have the strength to ask questions but Vegeta elaborated on the subjects he seemed interested in. After awhile the pain kicked back in and he began to clutch his chest and let out little whine here and there. As time went on, Goku became weaker and paler. Vegeta didn’t let his expressions show but he was well aware of the seconds passing, bringing them closer to their impending separation.  
   
“Hey Vegeta?” Goku asked.  
   
Vegeta looked down and saw his eyes were closed.   
   
“Yes Kakarot?”  
   
“Since I’m dying and all, I was wondering if you would kiss me?”  
   
Vegeta’s body tensed and he stiffened, causing Goku to slide down from his lap.  
   
“What are you on about?”  
   
“Well I’ve never kissed anyone before, and I thought it would be nice. To kiss you that is.” He opened one eye to peek at Vegeta’s face. He was blushing but didn’t look offended.  
   
“Is that your dying wish?”  
   
“Yeah I guess so...”  
   
‘Say no. Say no. Say no.’  
   
“Alright but just one.”  
   
He bent down and moved back so he could reach Goku’s face without him moving. It was a soft kiss, lips barely touching. It may have turned into something more but just as their lips connected the door to the room they were in burst open loudly, surprising both of them and Vegeta sat up immediately.   
   
“Fath... I mean Vegeta!”  
   
 Vegeta looked over to see the self proclaimed time traveler looking very surprised and embarrassed to walk in on the men having such a private moment.  
   
‘Was he about to say father? Of course look at his hair. A super Saiyan from the future… That is mine and the woman’s offspring then. I will deal with that later.’  
   
“What do you want brat?”  
   
“Uh I brought the medicine that Goku needs. Things got really messed up after you left and I was just now able to get away to bring it.”  
   
“Well bring it here immediately, he doesn’t have much time left.” Vegeta barked back.  
   
Goku whimpered but otherwise didn’t offer anything else as Vegeta took the bottle from Trunks, opened it and placed it in between Goku’s lips. He swallowed half before passing out entirely.   
   
Vegeta carefully untangled his legs from underneath him and gestures the boy out to the hallway.  
   
“You should take the rest of that. There’s no way to know if Goku passed the virus to you.”  
   
Vegeta nodded, downed the rest of the bottle and looked up with the biggest scowl he could muster.  
   
“Do not repeat what you saw today to anyone.”  
   
Trunks nodded.  
   
“I thought I was saying goodbye; however it looks like the stubborn bastard will pull through after all. Come, let us let him rest.”  
   
They walked together towards the edge of the lookout.  
   
“Now, tell me what kept you for so long. What happened to the bald one?”  
   
Trunks smiled and began to explain the events that happened as soon as the two Saiyans had left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most my ideas come in pairs, I’ll try to separate the similar ones out a little.


	3. Drunken Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been done, but whatever. Vegeta ‘accidentally’ lets Goku get trashed and then is in charge of babysitting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in a normal enough timeline.

Vegeta huffed to himself. How he got stuck babysitting the clown was still a mystery to him. Just because Vegeta failed to mention to the other man that one table was reserved for alcohol, doesn’t mean it was his fault the other man got tanked. Even if his wife did explicitly tell him to make sure Goku knew to stay away from the specific table that Vegeta happened to stand by all night.  
   
How was he really supposed to know that Goku would seek him out, chatting him up for what felt like hours and grabbed whatever drinks were nearby. Mixed drinks that he probably missed the taste of the hard liquor they contained and kept drinking them like they were soda.   
   
Really he was not responsible for any of it. So how he got stuck with the larger man in his room, with Vegeta expected to watch over him He did not know. Or why it was up to him to make sure Goku  didn’t get alcohol poisoning. He found the whole situation ridiculous.  
   
This was a grown man who should be able to look after himself. Vegeta’s anger and frustration continued to climb as he sat in his chair watching his arch rival/ tentative comrade sleep his bed. He snored loudly, and was sprawled across the bed.  
   
‘This is absurd.’  
   
“Kakarot,” Vegeta called out his name as he began to shake him around, hands on his shoulders, “Kakarot wake up, Idiot!” Vegeta shook him harder.   
   
Goku woke slightly. He grabbed Vegeta’s arms so he would stop shaking him. He didn’t seem to be fully conscious though, because he pulled Vegeta down by his wrists so that he was pulled into his arms, cuddled up against the other man’s chest.  
   
Flabbergasted, he cried out. But Goku began to snore softly again.  
   
“Kakarot, wake up!”  
   
Vegeta tried to wiggle his way out of the iron grip he was in but was unsuccessful. He blushed at the close proximity of their faces.   
   
“Dammit Kakarot, let me go!” He attempted to pull the arms holding him captive apart. It was no good.   
   
He thrashed around screaming violently. He eventually did manage to wake the slumbering man, but only after his movements had brought there faces even closer together.   
   
“Geta, What are you doing?” Goku whined  
   
‘Is he serious?’  
   
“Kakarot let me go.” Vegeta snarled.  
   
“Mm-mm,” he shook his head and closed his eyes, “Feels nice.”  
   
Goku nuzzled his cheek into Vegeta’s hair.  
   
Vegeta sputtered.  
   
“Unhand me this instance Kakarot!”  
   
Goku ignored him and continued to nuzzle him, pulling him in even tighter.  
   
“This is outrageous!” He hissed attempting to free himself again.  
   
After being unsuccessful yet again he sighed and settled in.  
   
‘I give up!’  
   
He realized despite his embarrassment he was quite comfortable. Goku’s soft snores and the rise and fall of his chest relaxed Vegeta and he soon found himself starting to doze.  
   
He was jolted awake a few hours later by a hand lightly caressing his cheek. He looked over and was surprised by an unusual look on Goku’s face.  
   
“Hey ‘Geta.” He smiled down at him, still softly stroking his cheek.  
   
‘What is he doing!’  
   
“Tch. Release me Kakarot.”  
   
Goku looked confused but moved his arm that was still holding Vegeta and dropped the one on his cheek so both his hands lay at his side on the bed. Vegeta tried to jump up but lost his bearings and landed so their chests were pressed together and their faces were even closer together than earlier. To Vegeta’s great embarrassment he let out a squeak as he found fell down.  
   
He closed his eyes, and when he reopened them he was surprised to see Goku had moved his face somehow even closer and was giving him a look that Vegeta could only describe as admiration.  
   
Vegeta’s eyes widened in surprise at the depth of emotions the other man seemed to harbor for him.  
   
“I thought you wanted to get up?” Goku laughed but his voice was huskier than Vegeta remembered.    
   
Vegeta sputtered but couldn’t form any words.  
   
Goku laughed some more, his eyes twinkling with mischief.  
   
He closed the very short distance between them before Vegeta had a chance to react, their lips crashing together in a brief and very awkward kiss.   
   
“Idiot why did you do that?!” Vegeta screamed. Goku flinched slightly but captured the older man in another hug.  
   
“Because you feel good and I wanted to.” Goku pouted.  
   
Vegeta paused. “Kakarot how drunk are you?”  
   
“Not that drunk.” He pouted further, but his cheeks burned as he started blushing.  
   
“I’ve just never kissed anyone before.”  
   
Vegeta blushed brightly for reasons he was not comfortable with and pushed them aside. He had forgotten that detail.  
   
“Was I bad at it?” Goku asked quietly, looking away.  
   
‘What the hell am I supposed to say to that?’  
   
“That is neither here nor there at the moment!” He snapped, trying to pull away but it was unsuccessful.  
   
Seeing his look despair he thought about what to say.  
   
“You weren’t bad, you just put too much force into it. You aren’t supposed to be trying to bash our teeth together.”  
   
Goku looked back over. “Will you show me?”  
   
“Idiot. We’re married men. We can’t just go around kissing each other!”  
   
“Please ‘Geta, we already kissed once! And I want to know what a real kiss feels like.”   
   
He gave Vegeta the biggest puppy eyes that he had ever seen.  
   
‘Damn this Bastard!’  
   
“Alright, but I won’t make a habit of this. And we won’t speak of it again in the future!”  
   
Goku nodded excitedly.   
   
Vegeta sighed and moved to position himself so their faces where aligned better. He planned on diving in and just getting it over with, but found himself stroking Goku’s cheek the way he had done to him earlier.  
   
Leaning down slowly, he closed his eyes when their lips touched. He kissed him fully, but softly allowing him to get used to the feeling. Goku was obviously inexperienced but he made up for that with his enthusiasm.  
   
Vegeta groaned when Goku’s hand snaked into his hair, causing Goku to gasp. Vegeta took this an opportunity and flicked his tongue over Goku’s top lip. When Goku didn’t resist he pushed his tongue inside, massaging it gently against the other. He tasted sweet, left over flavors from all his mixed drinks. Goku moaned and began to shyly move his tongue as well.   
   
Vegeta didn’t know how long they kissed but he pulled away abruptly when Goku let out a loud wild moan when he bit down on his bottom lip. The shock to his groin was enough to bring him to his senses.   
   
Vegeta lay his head down on Goku’s chest and they both attempted to catch their breath, breathing heavy.   
   
“Thank you ‘Geta.”  
   
“Hng”  
   
Vegeta closed his eyes and soon heard Goku begin to snore. Although he was no longer being held hostage, Vegeta decided to stay where he was and fall asleep.  
   
***  
   
Both men slept so heavily they didn’t stir at the knock at the door the next morning. Nor did they wake when the door opened and footsteps approached the bed. Their sleep was not interrupted by the giggles that erupted or the noise of a shutter, as multiple pictures were taken. Even as the footsteps receded and the door closed again, they slept soundly, wrapped in each other’s embrace with a tell-tale smile plastered on both their faces.


	4. You Didn’t Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miscommunication is a Bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set around GT, but Goku never got turned back into a kid.

Vegeta held Goku against his chest and watched his face contort in pain.  
   
‘Shit where is his useless granddaughter? Why was she taking so long?’  
   
Goku coughed up blood, Vegeta did his best to wipe it away.  
   
“Vegeta?” He croaked.  
   
“Yes Kakarot, I’m here.” Vegeta offered in a voice that he seemed to save for the other man when he was in mortal peril.  
   
“I think this is finally it.”  
   
“Stop that nonsense.”  
   
“No Vegeta I can feel it. I’ve died enough times to know.” He chuckled darkly.  
   
“I was wondering though, if I’m gonna die... how you would react if I asked you to kiss me?” He smiled weakly, but met Vegeta’s gaze.  
   
Vegeta let out a sharp gasp.  
   
“What nonsense are prattling on about?” He tried to mask his embarrassment but was blushing.  
   
“Please ‘Geta? You know I’ve never kissed anyone and I may not get the chance again. Besides, I’d like it if it was you.”  
   
Vegeta opened his mouth to tell him it just how ridiculous he was being when he felt the other man’s ki and life force drop dramatically. He didn’t think as he leaned down and barely pressed his lips over the others. In most cases it wouldn’t even be considered an actual kiss, but Goku never got a chance to return the kiss or engage in anyway.  
   
As the man lost consciousness Vegeta felt his energy signal rise high into the air, soaring up to meet the clouds.   
He set Goku gently on the ground, then found himself touching his lips. Their lips had barely connected, but the light contact still had his tingling. Vegeta stared into the distance, focusing on nothing. He didn’t know if the man lying before him was truly gone or not. He didn’t want to hope, but at the same time...  
   
He finally felt Pan’s energy moving closer. She paused at the look of despair on Vegeta’s face, and Goku on the ground.  
   
“Grandpa!” She screamed as she fell down at his still form, crying deeply.  
   
“I’m sorry I was too late.”  
   
Vegeta could offer no comfort. He was completely numb.   
   
‘I’d like it if it was you.’ Those words resounded in his head.  
   
Pan continued to sob, somehow finding her holding onto Vegeta for dear life and still he did not react. Her orange bandana fell onto the ground, unnoticed.  
   
He felt a familiar energy suddenly crash down at an amazing speed and could not believe his eyes when Goku began to stir. Finally acknowledging Pan by shoving her to the ground. He scrambled to get closer and was pulled by the other man into what can only be described as an embrace.  
   
“Idiot.” Vegeta barked but did not struggle.  
   
Pan finally able to pull herself up of the floor, lunged and pulled them both into a hug.  
   
“Grandpa, you scared me! I thought we lost you!”  
   
“Hey, it’s ok. I’m okay see?” He spoke to Pan but was looking directly at Vegeta.   
   
Vegeta nodded slightly.  
   
“Alright that’s more than enough, unhand me!” Vegeta started to wriggle attempting to get loose.   
   
Goku laughed.  
   
“Okay, Okay. Sheesh. I’m just happy to not be dead!”  
   
They all laughed at that.  
   
-  
   
It was days later before Vegeta was able to get Goku alone. His friends and family kept fussing over him, scared by his most recent brush with death.  
   
“Kakarot, I..”   
   
‘I’d like it if it was you.’  
   
“About the other day..”  
   
Goku smiled, but his face was sad. He shook his head slightly.  
   
Vegeta perplexed, raised his eyebrow.  
   
“We don’t have to talk to talk about that Vegeta.”  
   
‘He must regret kissing me since he didn’t die.’  
   
Vegeta shook his head to rattle out any thoughts, turned and left abruptly.  
   
Goku could only watch him go.  
   
-  
   
Time passed. Eventually the awkwardness passed and they could be around another again, although they both silently refused to be alone together. Vegeta brushed off the others subtle rejection, but often found himself touching his lips, the ghost of the tingle their kiss had brought on them remained.   
   
Sometimes he caught Goku’s gaze lingering on him, but he didn’t try to decipher what that meant.   
   
Eventually the kiss had faded into the background. Then the unthinkable happened, a foe so mighty appeared they had to resort to fusion! Vegeta suffered through the embarrassing dance, and their two minds and bodies became one. All their thoughts and feelings flew around wildly as if caught in a twirling tornado. Bits and pieces here and there, some his, some Goku’s until the two became one and the same.   
   
After defeating their enemy the thirty minutes was not quite up. Gogeta sat and pondered on the two that he was made of. He sifted through both memories of the last few months and realized the two men who created him had both had been longing for the other.  
He thought back further and remembered when Goku had almost died, his double memories of asking to be kiss the other and to be kissed. He remembered Goku’s relief of not being dead, and the guilt of having manipulating his friend into kissing him. While he simultaneously remembered the sting of rejection Vegeta experienced from the other man refusing to acknowledge what happened. As he split into two his last thought brought a smile to his lips.   
   
‘Oh boy do they have a big misunderstanding.’  
   
Goku and Vegeta were flung onto opposite ends, but recovered and immediately and threw themselves back together, colliding on the ground in a tangled mess of limbs.   
   
They rolled around trying to get back up but kept getting knocked down by the other. They were laughing, and eventually settled on staying down. Vegeta noticed Goku was crying and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
   
“Vegeta,” Goku breathed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”  
   
“Idiot.” Vegeta flicked the Goku’s nose.  
   
Goku went to protest but was interrupted by Vegeta crashing their faces together and kissing him like his life depended on it. Goku made a startled cry, but returned the kiss and wound his hands into Vegeta’s hair, somehow bringing their faces closer.  
   
‘Now this is a kiss worth dying for.’ Vegeta smirked to himself, and then returned his full attention to the man who had eluded him for so long.  
 


	5. Instant Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma and Chi Chi have a simple request that would mutually benefit them and their husbands.
> 
> They regret it immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More like drunken antics part 2!

Hind sight is 20/20 and Vegeta knew the women regretted encouraging it the second it happened. 

After gathering together for whatever reason, Vegeta honestly didn’t bother inquiring or care in the least what useless event they were celebrating this time, they had decided to have a mini tournament together. No powering up, no ki attacks, just good old fashioned martial arts for ‘fun’. Vegeta didn’t fully understand that part so still participated with the intent to win. 

Most of the Z fighters didn’t offer up much of a challenge even with all the restrictions. It was amusing however to watch them go up against some of the group that wouldn’t normally participate. 

For instance Vegeta found it particularly entertaining when Chi Chi utterly kicked Yamcha’s ass, only to in turn be defeated easily by Videl. Everyone groaned when Gohan went up against his wife, they were spouting out cheesy banter and still being lovey dovey with each other. Eventually Videl was announced the winner after pushing Gohan out of bounds while giving him a kiss. Gohan blushed and laughed, a look on his face resembling that of his Father. 

After that everyone was nervous about Krillin going up against 18 but they kept it all business. Krillin put up a good fight but eventually his wife was named the winner. When the moved into the ‘semi finals’ was when the real fun started. Vegeta actually had to put in effort to defeating Piccolo and Goku had the longest running match so far against 18 ripping his top in the process before he eventually took the fight seriously enough to push her out of bounds with a surprisingly forceful flying kick. 

No one was really that surprised it would be Vegeta and Goku at the end but they all did groan that the fun was over and the over zealous Saiyans were going to ruin the party.

Goku frowned visibly upset at the accusations, but probably remembering several scenarios where he had gone over board with excitement.

“Kakarot what if we significantly scaled down the size ‘ring’ and kept it to arms only? I’ll still best you no matter what.” Vegeta smirked at the challenge he issued.

“Yeah we could do that.” Goku jumped up and down, stretching his muscles. He rolled his neck from side to side. Vegeta pointed his forefinger and using his ki drew a circle about three feet in diameter in the ground. He grunted in approval when done. They each stepped inside and took their stances. They clasped their hands together and met resistance. Piccolo walked up and checked the perimeter. 

“Okay first one with at least a whole foot outside the circle looses. Begin.”

Both men braced themselves as they began to push against the other. Grunting Vegeta shifted his weight but Goku did not budge. Determined to win he pushed his arms outward and pressed the chests together. Sweating and gnashing teeth Vegeta summoned every ounce of strength he had and still the other man did not budge. Only when he began to tire out did the Goku move, but not the way he wanted. Apparently Goku had been holding back because he forced Vegeta back pushing their chests together harder and the grip on hands tightening further. Vegeta snarled but was still being forced backward slowly. Then it was over, his right foot completely out of the circle and Goku declared the winner. 

They both slumped against each other in exhaustion. “That was great Vegeta.”

“Hmph.” He scoffed in response but he was grinning. 

‘That was exhilarating.’

Everyone was impressed that no damage had been caused but their wives stood off to the side eyeing them hungrily and waving their hands as they drank their mojitos. Vegeta looked further and saw quite a few empty glasses sounding them. 

‘Oh this is going to be fun.’ He thought to himself. Thinking he’d be having fun with an intoxicated Bulma when he got home later. Realizing he was still slumped against Goku he embarrassedly tried to push himself up and away but that caused Goku to loose his balance after having all his weight pressed against Vegeta and they fell down, a tangle of limbs and bonked their heads together.

“God dammit Kakarot why is your head so hard.” 

“Ow Geta, sorry!” He cried. They both tried to get up at once and just fell over each other again. They both chuckled and decided to just stay down, laying side by side in the grass, watching the clouds float by. After awhile Gohan came to check on them and helped them up. 

“Thanks Gohan.” 

“Sure thing Dad.” 

Vegeta grunted in response but Gohan just smiled as he helped him up and didn’t say anything further. 

They ate food and dispersed into small groups each having different conversations. Vegeta ate with Goku but they didn’t say much as they tore through their dinner, both pretty hungry after their little match. Vegeta did however watch as his wife and Chi Chi kept drinking and looking their way, sometimes laughing and turning red. What were they talking about anyway? 

He didn’t have to wait too long to find out, he was pulled to the side by his wife after everyone was finished eating and the party was winding down. People would start leaving soon. Bulma was flushed, eyes dilated and had a very strong smell of alcohol on her breath. Vegeta was amused until she started talking. 

“Vegeta that was so hot. Chi Chi and I really liked to watch you two out there together.”

Vegeta frowned but Bulma was still talking.

“Your muscles glistening and chests pressed so tight together. Mmm damn I want to see more of that.” 

Vegeta blushed at the vulgar things his wife was telling him. He turned his head to the side and caught Chi Chi staring at them intently and blushed further.

“Bulma stop saying such nonsense.” He mumbled. Looking down at the ground again shifting the weight on the balls of his feet.

“Vegeta,” she pulled his face back to hers, “I mean it, I want to see more of that. Chi Chi and I think you should go kiss Goku. Give us both a little show.” Vegeta sputtered but was caught up by the lust in Bulma’s eyes. It mirrored Chi Chi’s as he glanced over to try to assess if what he was being told was true. His mind went blank with desire. He turned in a daze and walked mechanically across the gathering to where Goku was talking to Piccolo. Without a word, with out a warning he grabbed the orange gi and pulled him down into a searing kiss.

Bulma and Chi Chi watched excitedly at the steamy kiss. Their smiles began to waver as the kiss kept going, then turning down into frowns when the kiss kept deepening further.

Vegeta didn’t know what happened, but the kiss had obviously caught Goku by surprise. But the man kissed him back with an intensity that immediately set his body on fire. He needed more. They deepened the kiss not even registering all their friends and family were watching. Tongues danced and moans escaped freely. Still lost in the kiss, Vegeta didn’t register that he was lifted and his legs wrapped around his once rival’s waist on their own accord. Lost in their own world neither noticed the throats clearing, or their names being called harshly. Finally they pulled apart for air, Goku kissing a trail down from his mouth to his throat. Goku bit down causing Vegeta to inhale sharply and cry out his name. Only then did they both come their senses. 

Removing his hands from Vegeta’s hair as Vegeta peeled off his legs and arms that were all wrapped around him. Sheepishly Vegeta stepped away and after making eye contact they both physically jumped back from each other, putting more room between them. 

All of the Z fighters stood with their mouths open in shock. Gohan looked especially embarrassed, but their wives looked more astonished than anyone. Vegeta clearers his throat, looking directly at Bulma, “ I hope you enjoyed the show.” And shot off in the direction of Capsule Corp. 

“Um what just happened?” He heard Goku ask meekly before he flew too far to hear anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert, they have sex later.


	6. Spell it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh back from helping Trunks in the future with Goku Black, Goku has two questions.  
> What is kissing and why can’t he kiss Vegeta?  
> Set in a regular enough setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh I’m terrible. Hopefully y’all get the reference.

“Yo Vegeta!”

Vegeta walked faster hoping to ignore the other man. Goku had been trying to corner him ever since they wrapped up the ‘Black’ fiasco. Vegeta was pretty sure he knew what was on Goku’s mind and did everything in his power to avoid him.

But Goku was persistent, and finally caught up with him.

“What do you want clown?”

“Aww don’t be like that. I just wanted to ask you something.”

“I know what you want to ask, and it’s not my god damn job to explain these things to you. Ask one of your weakling Earth friends.”

Vegeta turned on his heels and walked away from a surprised Goku.

-

Sweat poured down Vegeta’s face. He strained to catch his breath as he adjusted to Earth’s normal gravity.

If he was being honest with himself he knew he was being stubborn. He just didn’t have the mental energy to explain something like that to his once rival. 

‘How can he have two children but has never...’ He let his thoughts trail off as the man he had been desperately trying to avoid suddenly appeared in front of him.

“Kakarot wha...”

He was interrupted.

“Vegeta! I asked Bulma about kissing and she explained it to me. Why wouldn’t you just tell me?!”

Vegeta sputtered.

“Is it cause you want to kiss me?”

“Idiot! I would never want to kiss you!”

“Oh. Well I kinda want to kiss you.” Goku admitted sheepishly, scratching his cheek.

Vegeta blushed.

“Are you sure Bulma explained it right?”

“What do you mean?”

“You should only kiss your wife!” He threw up his hands. “This is exactly fucking why I didn’t want to explain this to you.”

“It’s not my fault I don’t understand. If you don’t explain it to me how am I expected to know!” Goku cried out.

Vegeta froze at those words.

“Alright Kakarot, listen up. Kissing is something that two people who are in some sort of a relationship do together.”

“Do you and Bulma kiss?”

“Yes Kakarot, although I prefer to not do it where others can see.” He sighed.

“Does it feel nice?”

“Yes most people enjoy it.”

“And how come I can’t kiss you?”

“God dammit weren’t you listening? Because we’re both married! And men! And I don’t see you that way! God fucking dammit.” 

He punched the wall, causing a sharp pain up to his wrist. He looked back over at Goku and was surprised to see hurt in his eyes.

‘Does it really bother him that much?’

“Okay ‘Geta, I get it.” He looked down and refused to make eye contact again.

“Kakarot if you’re so interested why don’t you just go kiss your wife?”

“Eh? Honestly it’s probably stupid but I kinda feel betrayed that she kept this from me for so long. I mean we’ve done all the other normal couple stuff, and Bulma made it sound like us not kissing was weird.”

“It is strange, but I think she might have had her own reasons.”

“Hmph.” He stuck out his chin defiantly.

Vegeta chose to let it go.

-

Over the next several weeks, Goku stopped pestering him but continued to act strangely.

He stared at his face constantly. Vegeta would often feel his cheeks burning as he blushed from all the attention.

He also seemed to be as close to him as possible. Vegeta knew he lacked a sense of others personal space, but it was if they were magnets and the other was drawn to him subconsciously.

And although he had stopped asking Vegeta about it, he often walked in on him and others and the conversation would just die. After a few times he decided to wait outside and listen in.

“Can you explain it to me again please?”

“Goku, what is so hard for you to understand?” Bulma sounded tired.

“I just don’t get what the difference is. He’s my friend. He makes me happy. From what you keep describing he’s the only one I want to kiss.”

Bulma sighed.

“If what you’re saying is true, you’ve got much bigger issues than Vegeta not wanting to kiss you.”

They were both silent for a few minutes.

“Look Goku, normally Vegeta and I shouldn’t be kissing anyone else but each other, but maybe you should talk to him and let him know how serious you are about it.”

Vegeta back tracked and ran away as soon as he thought he could get away from it.

-

He flew around aimlessly high up in the air. He couldn’t silence his thoughts, even though he desperately wanted to.

‘What was the woman going on about? She wants me to kiss that third class fool! And Kakarot it sounds like he might be...”

His thoughts were interrupted as a plane came crashing towards him and he had to swerve out of the way.

Vegeta shook his head to clear it. He was floating in one spot and wanted desperately to deny that he thought Goku was attractive. He tried not to think about how warm and wonderful it would feel to be held in his strong muscular arms, lips moving gently together...

He was thrown out of the fantasy by his own sigh. Vegeta seethed at himself.

‘This is beyond ridiculous. Damn that vulgar woman...’ He flew back toward Capsule Corp unsure what he was going to do with his current situation.

When he arrived back he was ashamed to admit to himself that he was disappointed that Goku’s energy wasn’t anywhere to be found. 

He frowned to himself. He had his answer.

-

Vegeta was growing antsy. It had been several days and he had not seen or heard from Goku. 

‘Has he changed his mind?’

Vegeta couldn’t focus on training, which he acknowledged was a red flag but didn’t know what to do about it.

Restless, he began wondering the property. He found himself in an area outside he had never seen before. It was a quaint garden with benches and a water fountain in the middle. Vegeta sat and watched the water flow for a time. He adjusted his gloves and was about to stand when he felt a familiar presence.

“Hey Vegeta!”

Vegeta didn’t think, he grabbed Goku by his gi and pulled him down. He raised his head up and stood up on the top of his toes. Their lips met in a clumsy forceful mess. 

Goku pulled himself away, looking confused and startled.

“Vegeta?”

Vegeta didn’t answer him, but backed away and looked down.

‘What did I just do?’

“You wanted to kiss me Kakarot and now you have.” He put as much acidity in his voice that he could manage.

“Sorry ‘Geta you surprised me. Could we do that again?”

“You can’t be serious?”

“What? I wasn’t ready!”

“Once was more than enough.”

Goku fell down on his knees and held his palms together.

“Please ‘Geta. Just one more.”

Vegeta crossed his arms. 

Goku held his pose, looking hopeful.

Vegeta cracked faster than he thought possible.

“Just one more.” He said sternly.

Goku smiled. 

He pulled Goku up and moved so their chests were touching. Looking into his eyes he rubbed his cheek and then cupped the other man’s chin. 

He slowly and purposely shifted his weight until he was standing on his tip toes. 

He moved his face until their lips were an inch apart. He closed his eyes and very slowly moved the rest of the way until their lips met once again.

The gentle contact sent a shiver up his spine and butterflies flew around his stomach. He cursed himself for his girly reactions but was quickly distracted when Goku began to return the kiss tentatively. It was clumsy and his movements unsure but Vegeta was overwhelmed by every subtle little movement.

He took his time wanting to show Goku everything he had been missing. Vegeta didn’t know if they kissed for minutes or hours, when they finally pulled away from each other. Panting and trying to catch his breath, Vegeta finally spoke.

“Remember that was the last time.”

Goku, in a stupor, nodded.

-

Despite his words they continued to kiss at every opportunity. Vegeta taught Goku everything he knew, and Goku was a very fast learner. He kissed Vegeta so thoroughly and with so much enthusiasm it made his toes curl. They gave each other quick pecks to say goodbye. Shared long sweet kisses in between spars.

They both agreed they didn’t want anyone but their wives to know. It wasn’t anyone else’s business. They kissed so often it lost the feeling of forbidding. It was such a common occurrence that it was only a matter of time before the unthinkable happened.

-

The Tournament of Power was over. They had done it! Goku ran over towards him, picking him up and twirling around. Vegeta blushed but was too stunned by everything that had just happened to so anything.

Goku stopped swinging him around and pulled him into a searing kiss. Vegeta lost all coherent thought and returned the kiss with everything he had.

They pulled apart suddenly when they heard someone clear their throat. Apparently some of their team had rushed over to join in the celebration.

Both their eyes widened with fear. Vegeta knew he looked panicked, but he couldn’t move. Goku fixed his face into a sheepish grin and set Vegeta down. 

“What the hell Kakarot ?” Vegeta cried as he pushed him away from him.

Goku said nothing and walked over to the closet member who happened to be Piccolo. 

Vegeta couldn’t believe it as he watched Goku pull the Namekian into a kiss. Piccolo sputtered and pulled away quickly.

He turned looking for someone else. His eyes moved down to Krillin.

“Krillin, buddy! We won.”

He scooped Krillin into his arms bridal style and kissed him deeply. Vegeta thought he might have seen some tongue action.

Goku put a very stunned Krillin back down and moved toward Tien. 

Tien put out his arm, stopping Goku in his tracks.

“Goku what’s gotten into you?”

“Uh. I’m celebrating our big win. I heard this is how some people celebrate.” He blushed and scratched the back of his neck. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked innocently.

‘Too innocently.’ Vegeta smirked to himself. He quickly fixed his expression back into a scowl.

It was Tien’s turn to sputter. He kept looking between Goku and the three men he had just kissed.

“Just unexpected.” He managed to wheeze out.

The rest of their team joined them, effectively killing the conversation.

18 was eyeing Krillin suspiciously and Whis seemed to be smiling to himself like he was in on the joke. 

‘Shit maybe they both are.’

“Come on everyone, let’s go home.” The Supreme Kai said as he gathered them all together.

-

“We’re going to have to tell them sooner or later.” Vegeta said in between kisses.

Goku had pulled him to the side once everything calmed down after their return. 

After making sure they weren’t followed for the tenth time, he pulled Vegeta into a desperate kiss.

“I know. I’m just worried how they’ll react. They were pretty weird today.”

“It was probably quite the shock for them.” Vegeta agreed and pulled him back in. He tentatively pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth and moaned when it was met with Goku’s. 

He ran his fingers through the back of Goku’s hair and lost himself in the sensation.

Later when they were wrapped in each other’s arms, basking in the other’s company Vegeta had an idea.

“We should mess with them more before we tell them.”

“What? Vegeta that’s not nice.”

“No, it will be really funny. Hear me out.”

-

Goku didn’t know why he agreed, even if it was funny, it was a little cruel.

But he agreed to their new ‘game.’ 

Goku began patting his friends behinds at any given opportunity.

The look on Piccolos face was priceless. After a group spar with Gohan he has moved behind him and slapped with a fair amount of force.

“Good game, buddy.”

The best had been when he did it to Vegeta with everyone watching. Vegeta was so surprised he forgot to act offended. Goku made sure he got a good handful.

He even got Master Roshi to blush as well. The final straw had been Yamcha who threw a fit and stormed off.

He wasn’t that surprised when they all cornered him one day. They sat around in a circle.

“Alright boy, we’ve got to get this thing with you settled.” Master Roshi started.

“Goku we’re all your friends and care about you.” Krillin pitched in.

“But you gotta quit kissing us and groping us!” Yamcha yelled.

Goku looked over at Vegeta was was smiling. Vegeta nodded.

“You’re one to talk Baldy, I saw you use your tongue.” Vegeta laughed when Krillin hung his head down.

“How come you’re taking this so well Vegeta?” Tien asked.

“Because he’s been fucking with you this whole time.”

All eyes went to Goku and he laughed nervously.

“Hehe sorry about that guys.”

“What do you mean?” Yamcha asked, sounded offended.

“Well uh you see...” Goku started.

Vegeta watched their confused faces as he began to explain.

He even let Goku wrap his arms around him as he explained. 

He could tell that no one actually agreed with them being together like that but he didn’t think it bothered Goku that much.

Later he was rewarding Goku for coming clean by sucking on his tongue and running his hands up and down his chest.

“You did beautifully today Kakarot.”

Goku nodded, but his eyes were clouded over. He was lost in lust.

Vegeta kissed him with every ounce of passion he had his body.

‘Perhaps it’s time to take this further.’

He smirked to himself, and began kissing down his jaw and throat. The quiet sighs and hitches in his breath were delicious. 

‘Kakarot is such a great kisser now, I wonder what else he’ll be good at. Bless that vulgar woman.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not including this, I have 8 ongoing stores I’m trying to write. I just want to do little one shots but they just keep growing! So when this little idea popped into my head I went with it.


	7. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku admits to Vegeta that he has feelings for another man. Vegeta is going out of his mind trying to figure out who it could be.
> 
> Normal enough setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta is trying to be a good supportive friend, that’s all....

Vegeta was at a loss of what to do. He didn't know how to handle crying women, let alone a grown man. Even less when that grown man was the strongest in all the universes and Vegeta had never seen him cry before. He awkwardly placed a hand on the shaking shoulder patting it exaggeratedly once Goku began sobbing. Vegeta began rubbing the shoulder lightly instead of patting it. Goku tried to speak but it came out as gibberish. He began to focus on his breathing and seemed to calm himself down.   
   
"Kakarot, what happened? I've never seen you like this."  
   
"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I didn't even mean to come here. I was in such a hurry to leave that I didn't even register whose energy I latched onto. I'll go now." He went to get up. Vegeta grabbed the shoulder he was already touching and pushed Goku back down.   
   
"Kakarot, it's fine, you don't have to leave. Tell me what's bothering you so much." Vegeta wasn't sure what caused him to say that, but something about seeing his once rival such a mess had spurred his curiosity. Goku sniffed and seemed to think about if he would respond or not. He took in a deep breath before responding.   
   
"Vegeta, I'm gay."  
   
"What? Why do you think that?"  
   
"Because I'm in love with another man. I was talking to Chi Chi and we figured it out. Is that bad? She seemed pretty upset."  
   
"Well it is frowned upon in Saiyan culture, and a little less so on earth. I do not believe it makes you less of a warrior, actually I think it makes you rather brave. And as for your wife, it makes sense she would be upset.” Goku sat up, sniffing but looked like he felt better.  
   
"Thanks, Vegeta."  
   
   
Vegeta found himself drawn more and more to the other Saiyan. With his coming out, things about him made a lot more sense, and he seemed more comfortable with himself. Less clumsy and awkward, he remembered things better and just generally was easier to be around. 

As they settled down to rest after a spectacular spar, Vegeta asked the question that had been weighing down on his mind.   
   
"Now that you've worked out the separation with your wife, have you considered approaching the man that you are interested in?"  
   
"Oh, uh..." Goku scratched his nose. "I don't think that's a good idea."  
   
"And why not?"  
   
"Because he definitely doesn't feel the same." Vegeta decided to drop it.  
   
'What monster would deny this beautiful creature?' 

   
"What's your ideal mate, maybe we can find you someone else?" Goku sighed. He really didn't seem to like to discuss these things with Vegeta, but Vegeta was determined. The strongest fighter in all the Universes deserved to have somebody.   
   
"Well he'd have to be real strong. And love fighting as much as me."  
   
"That's all Kakarot? What about looks, what about personality?"  
   
"Oh. Well none of that really matters to me."  
   
"That's true, you seem to like everyone." Vegeta snorted. Goku giggled. Vegeta thought about what Goku said. 'Strong... Maybe Hit or could it be Jiren? I know mixed race relationships are complicated but he said he didn't return his feelings...' "Kakarot, tell me more about him. I'm curious." Goku blushed.  
   
"Uh, I've known him for a long time."  
   
"So it's somebody we both know. That's why you don't want to tell me."  
   
"Yes..." Goku trailed off.  
   
'Who could it be?' He felt a strange burning in his chest. It had been happening a lot lately. 'What is this feeling?'  
   
   
The months passed and Vegeta was becoming obsessed. He watched Goku at the gathering like a hawk.   
   
'He smiled at Piccolo, is it him? Oh no, don't even tell me it's that inferior loser. No, he said he was strong,' He smirked to himself. He looked over and saw that he had Gohan in headlock. ‘Oh no! Wait that's his son. This is getting ridiculous.'  
   
He cornered Goku while he was eating.  
   
"Kakarot you should just show up at his house at tell him how you feel." Goku about choked on the bite he was eating.   
   
"Uh I don't think his wife would appreciate that very much?"  
   
"He's married? Well no wonder!" 'Oh my gods, it must be Krillin!'  
   
"Yeah that's why I didn't want to tell you." Goku giggled nervously. The strange burning in his chest returned.    
   
'Dammit all!' He finally put the name to the feeling.   
   
He was jealous.  
   
Vegeta stalked over to Krillin and watched him interact with his wife and daughter.   
   
'They fit so well together, it's hopeless. Perhaps it is someone else?' He sighed to himself and felt better.   
   
   
The talk with Bulma went well enough. She almost seemed to be expecting it.   
   
'Have I been that obvious?' They had decided to see Goku's reaction before moving forward with what they want to do. Vegeta couldn't deny it to himself any longer; why he was interested in Goku's love life all of a sudden, why he was so obsessed with who he was in love with, and his insistent jealously every time he thought of his old rival with another man.   
   
There was only one thing to do, he would face this head on like the warrior he was. 

   
Goku was taking a training break from plowing the fields. Vegeta watched as he threw punches and kicks into the air with wild abandon. He admired the strength and precision shown for a moment before landing next to him, blocking a kick that was thrown at him.   
   
"Oh hey Vegeta, how's it going?" Goku stood up straight.   
   
"Kakarot I want to discuss your issue." Goku sighed exasperatedly.  
   
"Honestly Vegeta, I have given up. It's so painfully obvious he doesn't feel the same way. I've decided to just let it go. I'd appreciate it if you did too." Goku looked down. Vegeta's heart dropped into his stomach.   
   
'Just do it.' Vegeta moved forward and grabbed Goku's hands.  
   
"Kakarot. If the object of your affection will not return your feelings, perhaps you would have me instead?" Goku looked flabbergasted. "Please Kakarot. I have already spoken to Bulma about this, and she is willing to work something out. I cannot stand the thought of you with another." Goku started laughing hysterically.  
   
"What's the matter? I know we've had our differences, but I think we are more than compatible." 'Why am I saying it like that?' Goku got a hold of himself.   
   
"Vegeta,"  
   
"Yes, Kakarot?"  
   
"It's you."  
   
"What?"   
   
"One day Chi Chi and I were talking and she helped me realize my feelings about you weren't platonic, which caused us to find out my feelings for her were," Vegeta was speechless. He dropped his hands. "And then you were so oblivious that it was you, I figured you were just so not interested that it never occurred to you."  
   
"Kakarot I've been going crazy with jealousy because of this and you're telling me the whole time..." He threw his head back and laughed. Goku joined in, until they were both clutching their sides and wiping tears from their eyes.   
   
"Vegeta, would you still have me?"  
   
"Of course idiot, if you'll have me." They both beamed.  
   
   
"You mean you knew the whole time?" Goku whined.  
   
"Of course. After your little talk Chi Chi called me right up." Bulma winked. Both men groaned.   
   
"Alright Goku, what are your intentions with my husband?"  
   
   
A week had passed since arrangements had been made. No move had been made to deepen their relationship. Vegeta was nervous, but he wondered if Goku even knew what to do if he wanted to. He decided to make a move.  
   
It was their night to be together, and Vegeta took them on a walk outside Capsule Corp after dinner. He silently took Goku's hand and they looked up at the stars together. Vegeta looked over and saw that Goku was already looking at him. They naturally leaned into each other and placed a quick kiss on each other's lips. They pulled apart and both smiled. They continued walking and neither said a word.  
   
'If he wants to go slow, that is perfectly fine with me.' Vegeta's smile widened.   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh I don’t know what happened here. I hope you like it 🤷🏼 Happy pride month y’all.


End file.
